1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic component package and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic component package is defined as package technology for electrically connecting an electronic component to a printed circuit board (PCB), such as a main board of an electronic device, or the like, and protecting the electronic component from external impact, and is distinguished from an embedded technology of embedding an electronic component in a printed circuit board, such as an interposer substrate. Meanwhile, one of the main recent trends within the development of technology related to electronic components is to reduce a size of electronic components. Therefore, in a package field, and in accordance with a rapid increase in a demand for compact electronic components, or the like, implementation of an electronic component package having a small size and including a plurality of pins has been demanded.
One type of package technology suggested in order to satisfy the technical demand as described above is a wafer level package (WLP) using a redistribution wiring of an electrode pad of an electrode component formed on a wafer. An example of the wafer level package includes a fan-in wafer level package and a fan-out wafer level package. In particular, the fan-out wafer level package has a compact size and is advantageous in implementing a plurality of pins. Therefore, recently, the fan-out wafer level package has been actively developed.
Meanwhile, due to structural characteristics of the wafer level package, a redistribution part is secured after the electronic component is disposed on the wafer. In this case, a defect occurring in processes after the electronic component is disposed causes a decrease in a yield of the electronic component.